Abilities
are an essential Game Element in FlyorDie.io. Every Animal have its own Ability that can either defend itself, become safer when encountering certain conditions, make attacking prey easier, or even help find food. Abilities vary across animals, but some Animals share the same Abilities. Here is the list of all abilities. __TOC__ Begginer's luck (Fly) Type: Passive You have a 50% chance to dodge predators' attack players. Flower love (Butterfly) Type: Passive You become invisible to predators when sitting on a flower also Works. Infection (Mosquito) Type: Passive When a predator bites you there is a 20% chance that the predator will be infected. If the predator is infected then every second it loses 1% of its max health. The only way to be uninfected is to drink water. Sting (Wasp, Hornet) Type: Passive You have a 20%/25% chance to sit on a prey respectively. If the prey is poisoned then every second it loses 2% of its max health. The only way to be detoxed is to drink water. Grab prey (Dragonfly) Type: Passive Cooldown time: 20s You grab prey for 4 seconds. Hidden skill: you cannot return to the ground when you are grabbing the prey. Hunger (Pigeon) Type: Passive Cooldown time: 20s You eat food in 1 bite. Diving (Duck, Pelican, Seagull) Type: Passive, You can stay longer underwater. You also swim faster in water. Hidden skill: you also have a better vision underwater. Swoop (Blue Bird, Red Bird, Blackbird, Maroon Bird) Type: active Cooldown time: 8s You glide fly 3 seconds until you hit something. If you hit prey or fruit you do double damage. Fruit eater (Parrot) Type: Passive You have a 25% chance to instantly eat a fruit. Frog hunter (Stork) Type: Passive Cooldown time: 2s You have a 35% chance to find a frog in the swamp. If you found a frog, you gobble it up instantly. Digging (Turkey) Type: Passive Cooldown time: 10s You have a 40% chance to find a worm on the ground (only the surface Blocks in grasslands or the swamp). If you found a worm, you gobble it up instantly. Echolocation (Bat) Type: Passive You have full vision in the dark. Bloodthirstiness (Vulture, Raven) Type: Passive Cooldown time: 5s You eat food (no players) in 1 bite. Excellent Hunter (Owl, Snowy Owl) Type: Passive You deal critical damage to players in a 10% chance and non-playable food with a 50% chance. You also have a better vision in the dark. Speed Up (Falcon, Eagle, Hawk, Pumpkin) Type: Active Cooldown time: 7s You increase your speed rapidly shortly. Rage (Mad Bat) Type: Passive You have a 25% chance to deal critical damage to prey and food player-controlled animals and non-playable entities. You also have a full vision in the dark. Thick Skin (Pterodactyl Child, Pterodactyl) Type: Passive Cooldown: 25s You block the next attack. block the Fireball and Flame abilities. Poisoning (Swamp Monster) Type: Passive You have a 100% chance to poison a prey (players only). a prey player touches you it is going to be poisoned. If a prey is poisoned then every second it loses 3% of max health. The only way to be detoxified is to drink water. Stone Skin (Stone Eater) Type: Passive You block 75% of attacks. Hot Bath (Demonic Egg Eater) Type: Passive You can swim in lava. In addition, you quench your thirst in lava. Fear (Demonic Bat) Type: Passive Cooldown time: 20s After the attack, the victim (players only) is paralyzed fly, but can still go left or right for 4 seconds. You have a full vision in the dark. Also, you can swim in lava. You quench your thirst in lava. Burn in Hell (Demonic Imp) Type: Passive You have a 33.33% 1/3 chance to set a prey on fire (only players). If the prey is set on fire then every second it loses 5% of max health. The only way to extinguish the fire is to drink water. Also, you can swim in lava. You quench your thirst in lava. Fireball (Dragon) Type: Active Cooldown time: 8 seconds You create a fireball. If the fireball touches a victim, the victim loses 25% of max health and is set on fire (only players). When the prey is on fire then every second it loses 3% of max health. Flame (Phoenix) Type: Active Cooldown Time: 8 seconds You have a 100% chance to set prey on fire. If the prey is on fire, it loses 5% of its max health every second. The only way to extinguish fire is to go in water mud. Also, you can swim in lava. Note: Fire is in a small radius around you To the Moon (Cosmic Insect, Cosmic Big Eye, Cosmic Angry Eye, Cosmic Bat, Overfed Cosmic Bat*) Type: Passive In space you move naturally and lose less oxygen. If your oxygen level is low, look for Cosmic Plants. *Note: Code-wise, this is the ability for the Overfed Cosmic Bat, but it can't move anyway so it doesn't matter for it. Immortallity (Ghost) Type: Passive You are immortal. You can take a break from the game. Hidden Effect: You have full vision in the dark. Scythe Attack (Ghostly Reaper, Pumpkin Ghost, Grim Reaper) Type: Active Cooldown time: 0.5s You throw your scyche to kill prey kinds of prey, the only method to kill prey. Damage is 25%/30%/35% Ghostly Reaper, Pumpkin Ghost, Grim Reaper respectively. Hidden Effect: You have full vision in the dark. Category:Game Elements